


Love Hearts//Dipper Pines X Reader

by Fandomkittycat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, isnt it?, no one dies, which is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomkittycat/pseuds/Fandomkittycat
Summary: EH I cant think of a summary





	

**Author's Note:**

> You come from England and you like a sweet called love hearts

It was that time again and you loved it. It was sleepover time and this was the part of summer you adored. “Have fun!” your mum waved bye as you stepped out of the car in front of the Pines' house, which is the Gravity Falls tourist attraction, The Mystery Shack. You waved bye to your mum as she drove back to your house. You were exited. Like really exited!

 

You looked up at the twin's room window and you could see one of the twin's, who was the one and only, Mabel Pines, looking out of the triangular window. You wave to her. She instantly sped down to the door and pulled you inside making you nearly trip up and fall over. “You're here!” she said in her lively tone.

“Yep I'm here!” you smiled. Mabel pulled you upstairs and into her room that she shared with her twin who was nicknamed Dipper.

 

“Dipper! Look who's here!” Mabel announced as she moved out of the way to show Dipper that you were here. Dipper looked up from the journal that was written by his and Mabel's Great Uncle Ford, who is also Stan's twin brother. “Oh hey there (Y/n)” Dipper said as he looked back down at the journal. Ever since you first met the Pines, which was when it was Weirdmageddon summer, you have been sleeping over theirs ever since and it has been fun, since the first time you met them was three years ago. You sat on Mabel's bed while she went to go and get a couple of things. You didn't know what she was going to as she said it was a surprise.

 

“So Dipper, how has summer been so far?” you asked as you wanted to get a conversation started with your crush.

“Its been good so far, hows yours been?” He asked back placing the journal down at the end of his bed.

“Oh mines been good too so far as well” you replied. Dipper smiled and you gave him a smile back in return. “(Y/n) close your eyes!” Mabel shouted from the other side of the door in her lively voice. You closed your eyes and waited. “Oh and don't forget to hold your hands out!” she added as she went to put something in your hands. “Open your eyes!” You opened your eyes and in your hands was your favourite sweet, Love Hearts! (or Sweethearts(I think that's what they're called) if your American). “Oh my goodness! I love these sweets!” you hugged Mabel for no apparent reason but she didn't mind.

 

“You best give Dipper a hug too since he got some of the sweets as well” Mabel told you as she took a sweet from your open packet. You got up and gave Dipper a hug. He hugged back, stealing a Love Heart in the process, without you noticing until he put it in his mouth.

 

After the hug had finished you decided you wanted to do something for them in return. “Since you got me my favourite sweets, I want to do something in return” you stated as you chucked the empty wrapper in the bin. “(Y/n) you don't have to” suggested Dipper as he turned to face you and Mabel.

“What do you want to do in return?” asked Mabel, ignoring her twin.

“I am going to help you plan your sixteenth birthday!” you replied with a smile.

“But its only half way through the summer, we have ages!” stated Dipper hoping you already know.

“I know but we gotta plan early!” you smiled.

“I like that idea! I'll get paper!” Mabel jumped off from her bed and rushed over to a box which had lots of paper inside and I mean lots. “That's a lot of paper” you said as you looked at all the paper in the box. Mabel opened her mouth but Dipper spoke before her. “It always comes in great use!” Mabel gave you some pieces of paper and Dipper gave you a pen to borrow. “So what do you guys want?” you asked.

 

Two hours passed and the plan was all done. “I'll quickly go and give these plans to Grunkle Stan!” Mabel quickly left the room to give the plan to Stan.

 

“Hey (Y/n) I never knew these Love Hearts had messages on them” Dipper stated as he was looking at the sweets that he held in his hand.

“Yeah you get all sorts of messages. One time a guy game me one that said kiss me, but I didn't want to kiss him so I threw it back at his face” Dipper chuckled at what you said.

“What was his face like?” he asked.

“It was like a sad, rejected like face but the joking kind” you tried to recreate the face but fail miserably as Dipper laughed at your attempt.

“Hey this one says hug me. Wanna hug?” you asked.

“Yeah, c'mon then” Dipper help his arms open so you could have a hug.

 

The hug was so nice and warm and it felt like you were going to melt into his arms. This was a step closer. After the hug was finished you picked out a Love Heart from your hand at random. “My hero” you read out. Dipper stood in a heroic pose so he could be your hero. You giggled as he sat back on his bed. You ate the sweet as Dipper picked out another at random. “Dream girl” he read out.

“Aww! That's cute!” you told him as he ate the sweet. You could see that Dipper was showing a little rosiness on his cheeks. But he couldn't of been blushing...could he?

 

You pulled another out at random again and this time you read out, “In love.”

“So who are you in love with?” Dipper asked. Ok so your crush has just asked who your crush is. “Well you might know know the guy but he has nice brown hair, lovely eyes and his sneezes are adorable” you described Dipper, and hoping he didn't notice that you were describing him.

“I wish I knew that person” Dipper said as he picked a Love Heart out at random.

 

The redness in his cheeks became darker as he looked at the heart-shaped sweet. “What does it say?” you asked.

“I love you” Dipper read out. You blushed a little and smiled as Dipper ate the Love Heart. You pulled out the last one that was in your hand. “What does your last one say?” asked Dipper.

“Kiss me” you read with a dark blush appearing on your sweet cheeks. Dipper came close to your face which caused you to bush more. His lips connected with yours and they were soft.

 

Mabel burst in with a party popper and pulled the string making sparkly, confetti-like paper fly out of it covering you and Dipper. “Oh my gosh (ship name) is happening!” Mabel screamed in happiness. Dipper quickly broke the kiss and you both glared at Mabel. “Oh you guys don't have to stop on my account” Mabel giggled. You blushed a lot darker as of what Mabel said.

 

 

**Done!**

**Word count: 1216**

 

 


End file.
